Profondément Evanouie
by 0smose
Summary: Emma a ressenti quelque chose... Elle veut en discuter avec Regina. Peu importe si celle-ci refuse. SQ !


_Surtout, ne m'en voulez pas. xD_

* * *

**Profondément Evanouie**

* * *

Emma frappa plusieurs fois à la porte. Elle n'eut aucune réponse. Elle soupira bruyamment. Cela faisait plus de dix minutes qu'elle attendait sur le pas de la porte. Elle savait qu'_elle_ était là. Elle ne pouvait être ailleurs qu'ici, là où elle se terrait depuis des semaines. Regina n'évitait pas le jour, elle évitait les autres, comme nous-mêmes évitons nos ennemis par simple précaution. Qui voudrait se montrer vulnérable devant celui qui ne l'est pas ?

**- Regina, je sais que vous êtes là !** Elle cria en fixant la porte, imaginant fixer la maîtresse de maison à travers elle.

Il faisait nuit noire. La maison toute entière aurait pu être éclairée de milles ampoules, mais Regina ne souhaitait que disparaître dans l'obscurité. Elle avait besoin de noirceur comme on a besoin d'air. Cet instant où l'on ne veut plus réellement être, où l'on souhaite ne faire qu'un avec le ciel étoilé pour éviter quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Car Regina n'évitait pas les autres habitants de Storybrooke cette nuit-là, non, elle se cachait de la jeune femme qui se tenait devant sa porte. Porte à laquelle elle faisait actuellement face, résistant à tout prix d'esquisser un mouvement – comme si un souffle pouvait prévenir la blonde de sa présence.

**- Non de Dieu, ouvrez !** Elle continuait de crier, levant les yeux au ciel pour observer la fenêtre, mais elle était elle aussi baignée dans le noir.

Mais Regina n'était pas décidée à lui ouvrir, oh ça non. Elle fuyait. Peut-être était-elle lâche à cet instant précis, mais qui ne l'a jamais été ? Elle avait le courage de l'affronter, mais avait peur des conséquences de cet acte. Elle avait beau y réfléchir à toute allure, elle ne parvenait pas à s'approcher de l'entrée pour faire face à la belle blonde.

**- Je vais défoncer cette porte si vous ne l'ouvrez pas vous-même !** Elle s'énerva en tambourinant le panneau de bois avec force.

Regina soupira alors qu'une nouvelle vague de questions la submergeait. Elle croisa les bras autour d'elle, plaquant ses mains sur ses coudes, comme pour se réchauffer. Position que l'on arbore non seulement comme une protection mais aussi comme un réconfort. Mais de quoi pouvait-elle se réconforter ainsi, en cette nuit ? Qu'avait-elle réellement à craindre ? Sachez pourtant qu'elle avait peur, on pouvait même affirmer qu'elle était terrorisée.

**- Allez-vous-en Miss Swan ! **Elle finit par articuler durement, comme un avertissement.

Emma fut surprise, comme si elle ignorait que Regina était là. Mais elle se ressaisit bien vite, fronçant les sourcils, frappant d'un point sur la porte, si fort qu'elle sentit une douleur grandissante se glisser le long de son poignet.

**- Il faut que nous parlions !** Elle avait raison, bien évidemment, car les conflits se règlent ainsi, mais Regina n'était pas prête à ce genre de chose.

**- Faut-il que je répète ?! Allez-vous-en **! Elle cria presque, révélant alors que tout cela la touchait, ce dont Emma commençait à douter.

La blonde ne le voyait pas de cet oeil. Mais celui qui surmonte sa peur pour faire le premier pas affronte toujours quelques obstacles avant d'arriver à ses fins, n'est-ce pas ? L'obstacle, ici, était Regina elle-même, ou du moins sa peur et Emma savait qu'il était de taille.

**- Ouvrez plutôt cette porte ! **Elle lui répondit, déterminée.

Regina fulminait. Elle souhaitait régler ce problème à cet instant précis, mais les choses ne sont jamais si simples.

**- Non !** Elle fut radicale, encore une fois.

**- Je ne bougerai pas de là, Regina, vous le savez !** Elle misa sur sa patience et sa détermination, mais le Maire n'en eut visiblement que faire, car aucune réponse ne lui parvint.

Ce qu'elle ignorait c'est que la belle brune tentait désespérément de contrôler son esprit. Elle était assaillie d'émotions plus violentes les unes que les autres. Elle ne pouvait pas ouvrir, elle ne pouvait pas faire face, pas à ça. La Sauveuse n'était pas censée être ici. L'Evil Queen n'était pas censée être dans cet état. Et rien de ce qui s'était passé n'aurait du arriver.

**- Pitié, vous savez que nous devrons en parler un jour**, **autant le faire maintenant,** tenta de convaincre Emma, constatant que la force ne servait à rien.

Toujours aucune réponse. Le silence, ce lourd silence, long et abominable silence qui entame la chair, saisit les os, secoue l'échine. Elle soupira.

**- Ce que nous avons ressenti tout à l'heure...** le souvenir de l'émotion leur revint immédiatement en mémoire. **Ce n'était pas anodin, n'est-ce pas ?**

Regina baissa la tête, resserrant sa poigne autour d'elle, grognant face à l'armée de sentiments qui tentait de surmonter la muraille de son coeur. Elles ne s'étaient pas touchées, ou peut-être juste frôlées, et pourtant tout était bien là, Regina ne pouvait le renier. Elle ne pouvait effacer cette empreinte qui avait chauffé son corps tout entier. Cette sensation de faiblesse et de force à la fois. Oui, elle savait ce que cela signifiait. Elle aurait cependant voulu qu'Emma ne s'en rende pas compte, pour éviter à jamais d'en discuter ou même de s'en soucier.

**- N'est-ce pas ?** Elle répéta, mais elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

**- Laissez-moi, Emma, rentrez chez vous. **

En entendant son prénom, la blonde comprit que Regina était lasse et visiblement touchée. Elle sut alors que toutes ses questions avaient une réponse, une seule réponse qui ne menait qu'à une réalité. En ce moment où tout devint clair, Emma passa une main sur la porte, fermant les yeux. Regina fuyait.

**- Regina, je...**

**- Taisez-vous donc et partez !** Elle la coupa d'une voix mal assurée, visiblement mal à l'aise, presque à bout.

Au milieu de son entrée, l'ancienne Reine ressentit soudain quelque chose de profond, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps. Oui, cette empreinte, elle la connaissait, la côtoyait depuis de longues années. Il y eut un déclic, puis, la porte s'ouvrit doucement. Emma venait d'utiliser la magie. Celle-ci ne semblait même pas s'en formaliser, car elle était focalisée sur une seule et même chose : Regina. L'espace d'une seconde, elles se fixèrent, l'une satisfaite, l'autre beaucoup moins. Le Maire décroisa lentement les bras et commença à reculer. Emma s'autorisa à entrer, marchant lentement vers la maîtresse de maison pour mieux s'en approcher.

**- Que faites-vous ?** Demanda Regina en la voyant se rapprocher de plus en plus.

**- Je veux en avoir le coeur net.**

Son visage déterminé, ses yeux rivés sur la brune, Regina saisit parfaitement la signification des dires d'Emma. Elle recula plus rapidement encore et lança un sort pour entraver le chemin de la blonde d'un meuble quelconque.

**- Je vous interdit formellement de m'approcher !** Elle lui déclara en tentant de créer d'autres obstacles.

Mais à chaque nouveau sort, Emma trouvait le moyen de passer outre la barrière. Elle gagnait du terrain. Peu à peu, Regina se sentit coincée. Elle n'avait nul endroit où aler – et en avait-elle réellement envie finalement ? Emma la rejoignit au fond de la salle, toujours aussi pressée et sûre d'elle. La Reine inspira profondément, prenant peur, et d'un revers de main balaya la jeune femme. Elle s'écrasa violemment contre un mur puis son corps tomba lourdement sur le sol, inerte.

**- Emma ?** Questionna Regina, s'attendant à une réponse ou à voir le shérif se lever et de nouveau la malmener.

Mais rien. Emma ne bougeait pas. Regina se précipita vers elle, elle savait qu'elle avait exagéré, mais la peur fait faire des choses incontrôlables, en voici la preuve, une fois de plus. Elle retourna la blonde dos contre terre, observant son visage neutre. Elle passa une main sur sa joue et la secoua très légèrement.

**- Mademoiselle Swan...** elle chuchota pour tenter de la réveiller.

Les lèvres d'Emma semblèrent légèrement bouger.

**- Je suis profondément évanouie**, elle murmura sans une once de plaisanterie, pourtant Regina se mit à sourire.

**- Il est clair que vous êtes dans un piteux état**, elle commenta avec ironie.

**- A qui la faute ?**

La scène aurait parue totalement irréaliste. Tout d'abords car la maison de Regina était totalement en désordre, une commode au milieu du couloir, une autre à moitié écrasée par une étagère et ne parlons pas des divers autres objets obstruant l'entrée. Puis à cause des deux jeunes femmes, Emma semblant évanouie sur le sol, Regina à moitié au-dessus d'elle, une main sur sa joue pour la secouer. Sans compter la raison pour laquelle tout cela était arriver... Une scène totalement irréaliste, en effet, mais tout paraît irréaliste à Storybrooke, après tout rien ne l'est réellement.

**- Que suis-je censée faire pour que vous vous leviez et sortiez de ma maison, Miss ?** Elle demanda en arquant un sourcil.

**- Dois-je vous faire un dessin ?**

Emma attendit mais rien ne vint, Regina ne cilla pas.

**- Croyez-vous sincèrement obtenir un baiser de la Reine de cette manière ?**

**- C'était le plan. Dois-je comprendre que c'est un refus ?**

Puis il y eut un silence. Un long silence de plomb durant lequel aucune des deux personnes n'osa bouger. Alors Emma se releva subitement et elles se firent face. Un moment elles ne parvinrent plus à discerner le rêve de la réalité. Elles ne savaient plus si elles s'embrassaient ou si elles se contentaient de se fixer. Le fait est que vous ne le saurez pas non plus.

* * *

_Et maintenant, je vais me cacher. xD_


End file.
